The Dress
by jensan1332
Summary: The scene in City of Bones when Jace first see Clary in her dress right before they go to Magnus Bane'd party


**DISCLAIMER: All characters are intellectual property of Cassandra Clare and Her book City of Bone. Reviews welcomed**

**The Dress**

Alec, me, and Clary's nerdy mundane friend, Simon, were waiting by the elevator in the front lobby for Isabelle and Clary, so we could go to Magnus Bane's party. Clary had gone to the Silent Brothers in order to remove the block on her mind. They told her that it could only be removed by the one who placed it there which was Magnus Bane. So now we were on our way over to his place, to see if he could remove it.

While I waited for Isabelle and Clary to come down, I kept glancing over at Simon with disdain. I was pretty mad that he was still here and insisting on going with us to Bane's. The fact I was jealous of Simon and his relationship with Clary made me despise him even more. Jace Wayland jealous of a mundane was unheard of especially a weak geeky one like Simon. Simon distracted Clary's attention away from me and made it impossible to get her alone.

I went back to messing with my phone while we still waited. I was trying anything to distract from the anxiousness that was building in me to see Clary. I still hadn't been able to figure out why Clary had such an effect on me. I had been with many girls but none of them ever held my interest like Clary. Maybe the reason was she didn't fall all over me like other girls did. I actually had to work for her attention which I never have to do. Most of the time girls won't leave me alone due to my stunning good looks.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall, making their way to where we waited. That's when I heard Simon ask. "What is that?" with a stunned amazement in his voice. Slowly, I started to glance up trying not to let everybody see my eagerness to see Clary, and gasped when I saw her. Simon started to say something else but I was no longer aware of what he was saying. The only thing I was aware of was Clary and I was blown away. Her beauty had me transfixed like she was the only person alive in the world. I stared at her looking her body up and down making a mental image that I could store in my memory.

Her red fiery locks had been pinned up loosely on the back of her head. With a few strands down in the front curling around her face. Isabelle had given her a tight black mini dress to wear that wrapped her body in a tight embrace showing off all her curves. The dress came down right below the top of her thighs showing a lot of her legs. The shortness of the dress and the fishnets she wore also made her legs look longer than they were. Isabelle had also done her make up. She put a luscious red lipstick on Clary's lips making them look fuller and lustful. But the make up around her eyes seem to make her beautiful emerald eyes beam like two beacons lighting your way home.

I was suddenly overwhelmed by a wave of desire that I had never felt before in my life. It coursed thru my veins making me feel all warm inside. All I could think about was how it would feel to caress her body with my hands. The desire to reach out and touch her, to pull her to me was almost unbearable.

To shake the feeling, I unhitched myself from the wall I was leaning on and said, "I like the dress." Clary turning her gaze on me blushed giving her cheeks a rosy hue. Seeing her blush caused a warm fuzzy sensation to spread thru my body. My heart rate started to race.

"It needs a little something extra." I said not taking my eyes off hers.

"So what you're a fashion expert now." She said with a slight nervousness to her voice.

I reached in my jacket pocket and pulled out a small dagger. I figured I should give her some kind of weapon in case something happens and placed the dagger in her hand. Now I only stood a few inches away from her. I could feel the warmth radiating from her body, increasing my desire and urge to feel her in my arms.

"I don't know how to use a da – "she said.

"You'd learn," I interrupted, "It's in your blood." She looked at him with a thoughtful expression and said "All right." taking the dagger and putting it in the backpack she was wearing.

Isabelle and Simon started commenting on the dagger I gave Clary but all my focus was still on her. I just stood there staring at her not able to look away even if I wanted to. As I stood there looking at her, all I could think was how somebody could be so beautiful in every way. I had this sudden urge of wanting to take the pins out of her hair, letting her red fiery locks flow over her shoulders. Clary looked back over to me and caught me staring at her. Without really thinking about it I said, "And One Last Thing."

I started to reach around her, half-way expecting her to take a step back, but she didn't bringing her body and face even closer to mine. I avoided looking down in her eyes knowing that would do me in and I wasn't too sure I could resist my overwhelming urge to lean down and kiss her. I pulled the pins out letting her lively red hair fall flowing onto her shoulders.

I stepped back and looked her up and down finally stopping my gaze at her sparkling emerald eyes and I was lost. Nothing would ever be the same. I would do anything for Clary. She owned my heart and always would. And for the first time in my life, I felt fear. Fear of Clary not being in my life.


End file.
